memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Searching the moon for survivors
The USS Crusade is in orbit around Acheron, on the surface fighters are making a air to ground search for the missing runabout in the lead fighter Captain Hiller is looking at his radar screen as well as out his cockpit window. This is Captain Dylan Hiller to anyone that's on the surface I'm at coordinates 223 by 456 Captain Hiller says as he's speaking through the com but gets nothing but static. In the operations center of the main building of the colony Kira is standing there looking out at the debris from the processor exploding the second time her husband and his friends were there. Typhuss walks in checking the corners and sees Kira standing at the big breach he walks up to her. Kira how are you feeling as Typhuss as he looks at her and gives her a Bajoran phaser. She turns to him. Ok, got a bit of a headache though Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. I'm glad you are all right says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him and holds him. You know if we weren't in danger I'd kiss you right now Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles. Yeah me too, I can't believe this is my 5th trip back to this moon says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira smiles at her husband. I just don't want to be infested with one of those things if that does happen Typhuss I want you to shoot me with your phaser on maximum setting Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Kira. I'm not going to yet that happen to you, just stay close to me, Ellen, Sarah and Amanda all right says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. All right Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Then Amanda walks in with the beacon from the runabout and puts it on the table. I was looking around the runabout when I heard something from the com device Amanda says as she plays it. This Captain Dylan Hiller Legacy Squadron leader to anyone who survived the crash of the Dauntless please respond Captain Hiller says over the com. Typhuss and Kira look at each other. Typhuss walks over to beacon and taps a button on it. This is Admiral Kira, Captain Hiller says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Admiral Kira sir its good to hear your voice sir Captain Hiller says over the com. Yeah, do not come down here there are dangerous aliens here we are going to fix the engines on our runabout then we are getting the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at the others. Sir I ran a scan of the runabout she's badly damaged we can have a drop shuttle with marines down here in 15 minutes Captain Hiller says over the com. No Captain, that's an order, let me take a look at the runabout before you sent any drop shuttles down says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Then they see the H-18 Global defender hover down in front of them as the canopy hatch opens. Sir what do you want me to tell the Captain? Hiller says as he looks at Admiral Kira. To stand by says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Hiller. Admiral I don't believe it let us beam you aboard without the runabout or let me get boots on the ground Captain Lochley says over the com. I don't take orders from you Captain Lochley, I'm not leaving my runabout here says Typhuss as he closes the channel. Ellen walks up to him. I think you were a bit hard on Elizabeth Typhuss she's only doing her duty Ellen says as she looks at Typhuss. Maybe I was but I'm not going to give up on my runabout before I take a look at it says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen then leaves to go to the runabout. She follows him. I'm not letting you go out there alone Typhuss Ellen says as she looks at Typhuss as they're walking towards the entrance. Of course not says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. She smiles at him. They walk to the runabout and see it over run with Xenomorphs. Damn it what we do now Ellen says quietly as she sees the aliens swarming the runabout and then she turns to Typhuss. Son of a bitch, B'Elanna's not going to like this, there's nothing we can do but leave it behind says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. Then the Xenos spot them and attack them as they are both firing their weapons at them killing them but there are too many of them, and they run for it. We've got to fall back Ellen says as she looks at Typhuss as their firing their phaser rifles at the attacking Xenomorphs. Typhuss nods and they run for it as they make it to the door Typhuss covers Ellen while she tries to get the door open. Hurry up Ellen says Typhuss as he fires his compression phaser rifle at the Xenomorphs. She's working on the panel. I'm going as fast as I can Ellen says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss fires at the Xenomorphs still. Typhuss kills two Xenomorphs. The doors open and a Marine squad led by Captain Lochley are at the door firing their phaser rifles when Major Hicks shows up with a energy bazzoka and fires it and kills half of them as the doors closed. Admiral good to see you're alive Captain Lochley says as she looks at him. Typhuss isn't happy about seeing the Captain nor the rescue team. What the hell are you doing here Captain Lochley says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lochley. She looks at him. I advised Admiral Nechayev of the situation and your order not to have a strike team beam down but she overrode your order and ordered me to beam down here with a strike team Elizabeth says as she looks at both Typhuss and Ellen. Dwayne Hicks walks up to them. Its good to see you both again Hicks says as he looks at both Ellen and Typhuss. Its good to see you too Hicks, its time to get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Hicks then at Captain Lochley. We've got a dropship ready for lift off Captain Lochley says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Let's get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lochley. They get to the dropship but see the dropship in ruined from something. Ok that's weird I know Xenomorphs don't have the skills to hold a weapon Hicks says as he looks at them. Then they see a Hive ship appearing through the clouds. You've gotta be kidding me Lieutenant Bryant says as she looks at the Hive ship. Damn it, well that's bad let's head to the runabout and I will fix the engines says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lochley. Or we can have the Crusade beam us aboard Captain Lochley says as she looks at them. Do what you want I'm going to the runabout says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lochley. She looks at him. Sir we've been ordered to beam you aboard without the runabout Nechayev's orders she says that the runabout is expendable Captain Lochley says as she looks at the Admiral. They're thinking of how to get off the moon. I'm not leaving my runabout says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lochley then leaves to go to the runabout. Kira to computer, one to beam up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Typhuss beams to the runabout. Typhuss beams into the Dauntless's cockpit and starts to fix the engines. Typhuss takes power from the warp engines to bring the impulse engines back online and the consoles come back online as well as the impulse engines. Typhuss beams Ellen, Sarah, Amanda, Kira, Captain Hiller, Lieutenant Bryant, Captain Lochley, Major Hicks and the squad of marines aboard the runabout.